


Snowday

by Sarge_loves_fandoms



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarge_loves_fandoms/pseuds/Sarge_loves_fandoms
Summary: Just a cute little ZaDr one-shot
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Snowday

**[Invader Zim Discord Server  
  
](https://discord.gg/AyVdRrP) **

* * *

  
  
The irken stared at the white fluffy snow and crossed his arms, he was not really thrilled about being outside in the cold like this, but Dib had decided on an outing. It was so cold, and all Zim wanted to do was be back at the base, sit on the couch and cuddle with the human under a nice fluffy and warm blanket and drink warm cocoa. Winter was the worst season on this god forsaken planet, but it was something Zim just had to put up with since it was his home now, and he had grown fond of it over the years.  
  
“I don’t see why we need to go down this hill, what is the point, Dib?” The Irken asked, sighing softly as he gave a small shiver from under his coat.  
  
“We’re going sledding.” Dib replied. “It’ll be fun, you’ll see.” The human set the bright green sled down on the ground before sitting down. “Come on, sit down in front of me.” He said, patting the space in front of him as he looked up at the alien beside him.  
  
A small huff escaped Zim’s lips as he moved to sit down in front of the raven-haired teenager. “What do we do now?” He asked, adjusting his pink winter hat on his head.  
  
Dib chuckled a little. “All right, hold on.” He said before pushing them off the hill and Zim shrieked as they flew down, holding onto Dib a moment later. The human laughed and wrapped his arms around the alien as the flew down the hill at a high speed.  
  
Eventually the sled slows to a stop and Zim hopped off. “That was…” Honestly, the Irken had no words, but he did have to admit that the little activity had been kind of fun. His boots buried themselves in the fluffy snow as he looked at Dib who carefully stood and smiled.  
  
“Fun? Told you it would be.” He replied.  
  
A scoff could be heard from the green skinned alien, as he adjusted his cap over his wig. “Don’t be so smug human, it’s a disgusting look on you.” He said, giving a little halfhearted glare.  
  
Dib gave a small shrug as he bent down to pick up the sled. “Well, want to do it again, or do you want to go get some hot chocolate?” He asked, appealing toward the Irkens sweet tooth as he knew it was a tad cold for the cold blooded Irken before him.  
  
A contemplative look etched it’s way on to Zim’s features as if he were thinking about it a moment. “One more time, then we can go get hot chocolate.” He decided, following the human back up the hill.  
  
  



End file.
